With Love
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Setelah kematian Dumbledore, Harry pergi ke masa lalu di saat Voldemort masih berumur sebelas tahun. Dengan misi merubah masa depan, Harry menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang dengan Tom Riddle sebagai pengajar di Hogwarts. Time Travel. Slash. TomHarry.
1. Prolouge

**Summary**: Setelah kematian Dumbledore, Harry pergi ke masa lalu di saat Voldemort masih berumur sebelas tahun. Dengan misi merubah masa depan, Harry menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang dengan Tom Riddle sebagai pengajar di Hogwarts. Time Travel. Slash. TomHarry.

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling

_Prologue_

_**Takdir yang ia pilih adalah takdir yang berbeda.**_

_**Takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan musuh besarnya di masa lalu.**_

* * *

_"Kau tahu, Harry? Apa yang membedakanmu dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa?"_

_"Ya. Aku memiliki Sirius, kau dan Ron, Ginny, serta teman-teman di Orde Phoenix ataupun Dumbledore's Army. Sementara dirinya hanya memiliki para Death Eater dan pengikutnya."_

_"Yes. Intinya, yang membedakanmu dan dia adalah **cinta**."_

_"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan cinta itu, 'Mione?"_

_"Rubah masa lalu itu dengan cinta, Harry."_

* * *

**Panti Asuhan, London, Juli 1938.**

"Kau siapa?"

Suara khas anak kecil yang terdengar menyadarkan seorang pemuda yang sedang dalam posisi tak wajar di dekat lemari. Posisi tak wajar karena pemuda itu dalam keadaan setengah terbalik dengan kaki di atas sementara punggungnya menyatu dengan lantai yang dingin. Pemuda yang berambut hitam acak-acakan dan bermata hijau cemerlang itu mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Pandangannya kabur karena kacamata bulat yang biasa bertengger di matanya sekarang berada entah dimana.

"Err... aku─"

"─apa kau penyihir?" ucap anak kecil itu dengan nada yang terdengar penasaran.

Pemuda itu segera mendudukkan dirinya dalam posisi yang benar. Tangan kanannya menggapai-gapai di sekitarnya untuk mencari kacamata bulat pemberian bibi dan pamannya di saat ia masih kecil itu (oh, demi Merlin, tentu saja kacamata itu adalah kacamata bekas pamannya yang sudah retak di tengahnya).

"Penyihir? Oh ya, tentu aku adalah penyihir─ _well_, penyihir muda lebih tepatnya..." jawabnya sambil memakai kacamatanya yang ternyata ada di sebelah kakinya.

Anak kecil berambut hitam kelam lurus itu mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Lalu apa buktinya kau penyihir selain kau yang tiba-tiba bisa berada di kamarku dalam sekejap itu, _sir_?"

_Great_.

Inilah susahnya bila orang─ralat, anak kecil lebih tepatnya─ yang kau hadapi ini adalah anak yang jenius, pikir pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menyalipkan tangan kanannya ke saku jubahnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat _Holy_ yang terbuat dari helai bulu burung _phoenix_.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

Mata abu-abu anak kecil itu melebar. Seluruh benda di kamarnya melayang secara perlahan dan bergerak-gerak di sekitarnya melawan gravitasi. Anak kecil itu tertawa kecil sambil menggapai-gapai ujung kaki tempat tidurnya yang sekarang berada tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang masih memainkan tongkat di tangannya seraya tersenyum memandangi anak kecil itu. Seakan tersadar, anak kecil itu berdeham pelan dan tawa rileks di wajahnya pun menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Oke, aku percaya bahwa kau adalah penyihir. Yang jadi pertanyaanku sekarang, untuk apa seorang penyihir muda sepertimu berada di kamarku secara tiba-tiba seperti itu?" Pemuda itu pun menurunkan tongkat sihirnya yang seketika benda-benda yang melayang tersebut kembali ke tempatnya semula dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku jubahnya.

"Aku─" Suara ketukan di pintu kamar anak itu memotong perkataan pemuda tanggung tersebut. Keduanya menatap horor ke arah pintu kamar dan mendengarkan suara wanita yang meminta izin untuk masuk ke kamar itu. Refleks, anak kecil itu pun mendorong tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ke arah lemari pakaian dan segera menutup pintu lemari sebelum wanita itu masuk.

"Kau kedatangan tamu─ sedang apa kau di situ, Tom?" Wanita paruh baya itu menatap anak kecil yang dipanggil Tom dengan pandangan heran. Anak kecil itu mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke arah kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ada perlu apa?" Wanita itu mengernyit saat mendengar jawaban yang terdengar kurang sopan itu. Ia pun kembali mengulang maksud tujuan ia ke kamar Tom.

"Tamu? Tamu apalagi sekarang? Kalau dia adalah dokter yang kesekian kalinya kau suruh datang, lebih baik kau dan kenalanmu itu segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku─" Perkataan anak kecil itu terpotong saat seorang pria berambut dan berjengggot abu-abu serta berpakaian nyentrik itu masuk ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku adalah Professor Dumbledore, pengajar sekolah Hogwarts, tempat sekolahmu nanti, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

xxxx

"Professor?" desis Tom dengan pandangan jelas-jelas tak suka itu ke arah pria tua yang sekarang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, apa perlu kita berkenalan lagi, Tom? Jika itu yang kau inginkan maka─"

"Tidak, aku sudah cukup jelas mendengarnya. Yang kumaksud untuk apa ada seorang Professor repot-repot datang ke tempat anak kecil yang yatim piatu ini? Kau bukannya suruhan wanita tua itu untuk memeriksaku lagi, huh?" ucap Tom sambil menggenggam keras kepalan tangannya yang berada di meja.

"Oh bukan. Aku tidak akan memeriksamu seperti orang suruhan Mrs. Cole itu, Nak. Aku hanya mau memberitahumu mengenai sekolah yang akan kau datangi nanti, _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_." jawab Dumbledore seraya mengambil surat di balik jas panjangnya dan memberikannya ke Tom.

"_Witchcraft and Wizardry_─ berarti aku adalah penyihir juga?" Pria berjenggot itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Juga? Kalau aku tak salah mengerti, berarti kau pernah bertemu dengan penyihir sebelumnya, Tom?" terka Dumbledore seraya mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Tom. Anak kecil itu menegang sebentar sebelum ia kembali rileks.

"Tidak, Professor Dumbledore. Aku hanya berpikir seperti itu karena aku bisa melakukan hal-hal yang luar biasa dibanding manusia lainnya." Ia pun tersenyum manis ─yang membuat Dumbledore kembali mengangkat kedua alisnya heran karena perubahan sikap tiba-tiba dari anak kecil tersebut─ sambil mengambil salah satu batu di dekat pinggiran jendela tepat di depan mejanya. Ia menutup matanya dan secara perlahan membukanya sambil menatap batu di telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Batu itu bergerak ke arah kiri lalu bergetar dan mulai melayang-layang kecil di telapak tangannya. Dumbledore menahan nafasnya dan menatap takjub ke arah telapak tangan anak kecil itu. Batu itu semakin bergetar ke segala arah seakan tak bisa dikendalikan dan dalam sekejap batu itu terbelah dua dan hancur dalam hitungan detik, menyisakan debu-debu di tangan anak itu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah itu salah satu contoh bahwa aku adalah penyihir, Professor?" Senyum di mulut anak kecil itu semakin mengembang. Dumbledore menatap wajah anak itu dan menarik nafas perlahan.

"Ya, Tom. Itu adalah bukti bahwa kau adalah seorang penyihir. Tak bisa disangkal lagi bahwa kau adalah keturunan penyihir. Dan sayangnya aku tak semudah itu bisa kau alihkan, Tom Riddle. Siapa orang yang kau sebut penyihir itu, Tom?"

Anak kecil berumur sebelas tahun itu mendecak pelan. Ia tak menyangka ia akan kelepasan bicara seperti itu di hadapan orang yang belum ia kenal. Ah, bicara mengenai orang yang belum ia kenal, pemuda berambut hitam itu juga belum ia kenal. Namun ia merasa ia kenal dengan pemuda itu. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu adalah orang yang ia kenal baik. Sayangnya ia masih belum ingat mengenai pemuda itu.

"Hm, kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku maka..." Seketika lemari pakaian milik Tom terbakar dengan api biru yang melahap seluruh lemari itu. Pandangan horor tak terelakkan dari wajah Tom yang sekarang berlari ke arah lemari itu sambil berteriak panik.

"KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! IA ADA DI DALAM, BRENGSEK!" teriaknya sambil mengambil selimut dari tempat tidurnya dan mengibaskannya ke lemari tersebut berharap api biru itu padam.

Dengan satu jentikan, api biru itu menghilang dan pintu lemari itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Pemuda tanggung itu melangkah keluar dengan tatapan heran lalu melihat Tom yang sama herannya. Tom mendesis menahan malu dan menatap Dumbledore dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau. Mempermainkan. Aku." desis Tom yang sekarang berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke arah Dumbledore yang tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku hanya memastikan siapa penyihir yang kau pernah temui itu. Dan, senang bertemu denganmu, Nak─"

"Harry. Harry Black." Jawab pemuda itu cepat. Tom membalikkan badannya dan menatap pemuda itu.

Harry. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi di mana?

"Hm. Kalau begitu senang bertemu denganmu, Harry. Ah, apakah kau penyihir yang Tom maksud?" tanya Dumbledore pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur Tom, gestur yang menyuruh Harry untuk duduk di situ. Tanpa bicara, Harry pun duduk di sebelah Dumbledore sambil menatapnya intens, membuat Tom menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya, Professor. Erm, bo-bolehlah aku menyentuh tangan anda sebentar?" Harry bertanya sambil menatap tangan Dumbledore yang berada di tempat tidur. Dumbledore menatap Harry dengan heran namun menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Harry. Dengan pelan, Harry menyentuh tangan Dumbledore sambil berbisik pelan.

"Dia masih hidup..." Tanpa disadari, Harry menghela nafas dan tersenyum sambil menyentuh tangan hangat Dumbledore. Membuat baik Tom ataupun Dumbledore heran dengan sikap Harry yang aneh.

"_Pardon_?" Sontak, Harry melepaskan tangan Dumbledore dan tertawa paksa. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menatap pintu kamar Tom yang tertutup. Dumbledore pun berdeham pelan dan menatap Tom yang masih berdiri di depan dirinya.

"Kau akan masuk Hogwarts di awal September. Sebelum hari itu tiba, aku akan menemuimu lagi untuk menemanimu membeli berbagai perlengkapan sekolah untukmu di Diagon Alley. Persiapkan dirimu, Tom, untuk menemui berbagai hal yang lebih luar biasa dari yang kau lakukan tadi. ─Tom meringis pelan saat Dumbledore mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tertawa─ Dan... Harry." Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah Dumbledore.

"Setelah kita keluar dari sini, kita harus berbicara empat mata. Yang aku lihat, kau juga masih berumur enam belas tahun, aku rasa? Kau murid sekolah mana─ aah, sepertinya pembicaraan ini kita lanjutkan di luar saja. Baiklah, Tom. Aku dan Harry pergi dulu. Sampai nanti." Dumbledore mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar dengan Harry yang mengikutinya.

Belum sampai dua langkah, tangan Harry tertahan. Diliriknya anak kecil yang menahan tangannya itu.

"Kau... kita akan bertemu lagi bukan, Black?" tanyanya pelan. Harry tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Tom sambil berlutut agar sejajar dengan arah pandang Tom.

"Ya, kita akan bertemu lagi di Hogwarts, Tom. Maaf, tadi aku mengagetkanmu. Dan, oh demi Merlin, tadi kita belum sempat berkenalan! Baiklah, aku ulang saja ya. Namaku Harry Black. Senang bertemu denganmu." Harry mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Tom menatap tangan Harry itu dan menjabatnya pelan.

"Aku Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Calon penyihir sepertimu," ujarnya. Harry terkekeh pelan dan berjalan ke arah keluar kamar. Saat ia sampai di ambang pintu, Tom berkata,

"Aku bisa berbicara dengan ular. Ular itu pun seakan mengerti apa yang kukatakan dan ia mau menurut apa yang kusuruh. Apakah itu juga termasuk kemampuan penyihir?"

Mau tak mau, Dumbledore yang menunggu di dekat pintu berbalik menatap Tom yang sekarang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tajam. Saat Dumbledore membuka mulutnya, Harry menjawab pertanyaan atau pernyataan Tom tersebut.

"Itu termasuk kemampuan penyihir, Tom. Selamat siang."

xxxxx

**Ruang Asrama Gryffindor, Hogwarts School, 30 Juni 1997.**

"Kau serius dengan hal ini, Hermione? Kenapa kita tidak mengirim Harry beberapa jam yang lalu saja agar dia bisa menyelamatkan Dumbledore?! _Bloody hell_! Kau gila! Ini hal paling gila yang aku pernah dengar!" teriak pemuda berambut merah seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tentu aku serius, Ron. Oh Merlin, hentikanlah sikapmu itu. Kau mau kepalamu botak kalau kau terus menerus mengacak-acak rambutmu itu?" Hela nafas panjang tak tertahan dari bibir merah remaja putri yang sekarang membaca sebuah buku tebal. Umpatan kembali terdengar dari pemuda itu yang membuat remaja putri itu memutar bola matanya.

"Ya! Kau mengirimkannya ke masa saat Dia-Yang-Tak-Boleh-Disebut-Namanya itu masih anak-anak. Dan kau berpikir kalau Harry bisa mengubah semuanya kalau ia pergi ke masa itu? Oh demi jenggot Merlin, aku tak tahu kalau kepintaranmu itu membuatmu gila, 'Mione. Bukankah kita ditugaskan Dumbledore untuk mencari Horcrux? Kenapa kau memberikan ide gila seperti ini, hah?" Ron pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa merah marun yang empuk seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah, Ron. Setidaknya percayalah kau kepada Harry. Dia teman kita sejak pertama kali kita masuk Hogwarts, kan?" Hermione menutup buku tebalnya dan menaruhnya di sebelah pahanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Ron sambil tersenyum. Ron hanya bisa mengerang pelan dan menaruh kepalanya ke tekuk leher Hermione yang sekarang terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi ini ide gila. Ide yang sangat gila. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau merubah waktu itu hal yang paling dilarang bagi penyihir? Tapi kenapa kau malah melakukan hal yang di luar logika seperti ini, 'Mione? Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Harry?" Ron menatap nanar ke arah perapian. Ia begitu lelah dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit sebelumnya. Tak menyangka bahwa kedua sahabatnya memiliki rencana yang _absurd_ seperti itu.

"...memang ini terdengar gila, Ron. Tapi ini juga satu kesempatan baru yang bisa merubah masa depan. Walaupun ide ini juga bisa mengorbankan kesempatan yang lain, tapi aku yakin Harry bisa merubah masa depan yang lebih baik dari yang sekarang," ujar Hermione sambil mengelus rambut merah Ron. Terdengar Ron yang menghela nafas untuk keberapa kalinya dan akhirnya memilih diam. Hermione tersenyum dan menatap ke luar jendela asrama.

'Selanjutnya, kuserahkan pada pilihanmu di masa lalu, Harry.'

* * *

_**Pemuda di masa depan dan Anak kecil di masa lalu.**_

_**Apakah takdir mereka akan berubah?**_

* * *

A/n: Aloha~ Fic pertama di fandom Harry Potter (dan diedit sedikit tadi. orz). :') Cerita dengan time-travel emang banyak di pairing TomHarry ini. Tapi semoga fic ini bisa beda dengan fic yang lain. orz Chapter 1 sedikit emang, tapi yang selanjutnya lbih banyak lagi kok. Dansemogaapdetcepet #eaa

Review please?


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning:** _Slash, Time Travel, Timeline_ yang loncat-loncat, dan OC.

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling dan saya. /berasaapagitu /sepakdirisendiri

* * *

Ah adegan yang Harry kebalik waktu pertama kali bertemu Tom itu terinspirasi dari gambar Flayu yang ini:

calypte - anna . users. photofile. ru /photo /calypte-anna / 115582148 /large /133279254 .jpg

Bedanya, Harry di situ memakai seragam Gryffindor, kalau yang di fic ini memakai baju bebas yang seperti di buku ke enam. :3

XxXxXx

* * *

_Chapter 1 _ Choice_

* * *

**Luchino ****Cafe, London, Juli 1938.**

"Hm... Kopi itu apa, Nak Harry?"

"Ah, itu adalah jenis minuman di dunia _muggle_, Professor Dumbledore." Alis abu-abu itu mengernyit.

"Kopi? Apakah itu sama dengan jus labu?" Harry tertawa pelan dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, Professor. Saya pesankan teh _Assam_ saja ya? Semoga seleranya sama dengan selera anda," kekeh Harry sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, gestur memanggil pelayan. Ia pun memesankan teh _Assam_ untuk Dumbledore dan _Milk Tea_ untuknya kepada pelayan bertubuh gemuk yang mencatat pesanan sambil melirik aneh ke arah Dumbledore.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda tanyakan, Professor?" tanya Harry setelah pelayan itu berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Hm. Ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan. Tapi untuk sekarang aku ingin bertanya pada hal yang standar terlebih dahulu. Kau itu siapa, Nak?" tanya Dumbledore yang menatap Harry serius dengan kedua tangannya yang terkatup di depan mulutnya.

"...mungkin anda tak akan percaya. Tapi saya adalah orang dari masa depan, Professor. Saya kembali ke tahun ini dengan misi untuk merubah masa depan," jawab Harry. Dumbledore menganguk mengerti.

"Aku ada firasat bahwa kau pasti dari masa depan. Tapi yang masih aku bingungkan, kenapa kau mau merubah masa depan? Apakah masa depan yang terjadi di masamu adalah masa yang buruk?"

"Yah, kalau bisa dijabarkan, intinya memang masa depan yang terjadi adalah masa depan yang bu─ oh bukan buruk lebih tepatnya, itu adalah bencana. Banyaknya peperangan, runtuhnya kementrian, Hogwarts yang sudah tak aman lagi, dan..." Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap ke arah jalanan London sambil menghela nafas.

"...dan anda meninggal, Professor."

Alis abu-abu itu terangkat. Harry masih belum berani menatap kedua mata biru yang sekarang masih menatapnya seakan ia ingin melakukan _Legilimens _kepadanya.

"Ah─ maka dari itu waktu kita bertemu tadi, kau ingin memegang tanganku?" Harry menoleh ke arah Dumbledore dan tersenyum pahit.

"_Y__es_. Maafkan saya atas tindakan tak sopan tadi, tapi entah kenapa saya harus memastikan kalau anda memang Professor Dumbledore yang saya kenal atau bukan..." lirih Harry. Ia pun kaget dengan permintaannya yang terdengar aneh itu. Ia pun yakin sikapnya tadi membuat Dumbledore serta Tom heran.

'_Mungkin yang lebih pas adalah memastikan kalau anda memang masih hidup atau tidak__,'_ pikir Harry_._

"Anakku, memang kematian adalah suatu hal yang menakutkan. Tapi itu juga adalah hal yang tak dapat kita hindari. Bagaimana pun juga kita semua pasti akan menemui kematian, Nak," ujar Dumbledore. Harry tersenyum sedih dan menganguk kepada pelayan yang datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"─tapi kematianlah yang menjadi alasan kenapa masa depan menjadi bencana..." Harry mengaduk _milk tea_-nya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi di masa depan, Anakku?" tanya Dumbledore. Beberapa detik, Harry hanya menatap _milk tea_-nya sambil melihat bayangan wajahnya di permukaan tehnya. Bekas luka yang berbentuk sambaran kilat itu terlihat dengan jelas saat ia menunduk ke bawah. Bekas luka yang ditinggalkan Voldemort kepada dirinya.

Ia pun menutup matanya dan perlahan membukanya sambil menatap raut muka sedih Dumbledore yang ada di depannya.

"Semua ini berawal dari ramalan tentang masa depan yang dibuat oleh seorang professor yang anda rekrut, _Sir_."

xxxxx

Suara derum mobil besi yang anggun namun tangguh, bunyi mesin-mesin industri yang berdentum keras, dan gema percakapan masyarakat meramaikan kota London di siang hari. Walaupun di dalam sebuah cafe pun, ramainya kota London tetap terdengar oleh kedua orang yang berbeda masa itu. Namun, kebisingan itu seperti diabaikan oleh keduanya yang sedang larut dalam percakapan serius yang diceritakan oleh pemuda berumur enam belas tahun yang di bulan Juli ini akan beranjak menjadi tujuh belas tahun. Sang pria tua berjenggot itu sesekali menunduk ke cangkir putih bergoreskan ukiran bunga mawar di sekitar pegangannya, hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dari seorang pemuda belasan tahun itu.

"Jadi, Tom Riddle yang baru kita temui tadi adalah calon Pangeran Kegelapan yang selanjutnya?" tanya Dumbledore memastikan. Harry menjawabnya dengan angukan pelan.

Begitu banyak yang ingin ia katakan kepada sosok Dumbledore di masa lalu, namun begitu banyak juga hal yang tak boleh Dumbledore tahu mengenai masa depan. Menjelajahi waktu adalah hal yang terlarang, itulah hal yang selalu Harry tekankan di pikirannya. Ia bisa mengubah secuil masa depan, namun ia tak bisa mengubah seluruh masa depan. Salah langkah sedikit saja, maka masa depan akan berubah ke langkah yang tidak ia ingin jalani.

Kalau bisa dijabarkan, penjelajah waktu adalah suatu taruhan. Jika ia mendapatkan langkah yang benar, maka masa depan yang dijalaninya akan benar sesuai langkah yang ia ambil. Jika tidak, maka ia akan melangkahi masa depan yang berbeda namun sama buruknya dengan apa yang pernah ia jalani.

Secara tiba-tiba, tawa Dumbledore menyadarkan lamunan Harry dalam sekejap. Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap heran Dumbledore yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tunggu sebentar, dari cerita kelamnya yang mengenai masa depan itu apanya yang lucu?

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku hanya tak menyangka sosok anak kecil yang begitu arogan tetapi terlihat kesepian itu bisa menaklukkan dunia, bahkan diriku ini, Nak. Ah─ itulah anak muda. Harus lebih hebat dari kami yang tua ini," ujarnya sambil menyeruput tehnya, tetap sambil tersenyum lebar. Harry hanya bisa melongo memandang Dumbledore yang sekarang menambah lima sendok gula penuh dengan alasan tehnya itu kurang manis.

"Ta-tapi Professor... Masa depan yang kelam itu bukan masa depan yang anda inginkan bukan? Bagaimana pun juga saya harus merubah masa depan demi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, Professor!" tukas Harry. Dumbledore menelengkan kepalanya, memandang pemuda calon-murid-di-masa-depan-nya heran.

"Tentu saja, Harry. Aku juga ingin masa depan tak menjadi seperti apa yang kau jalani itu. Tapi, kau harus mengesampingkan masalah itu dulu, Nak. Tom yang sekarang adalah anak kecil yatim piatu yang tinggal di Panti Asuhan yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa dirinya. Jika kau membunuhnya sekarang, maka itu adalah kesalahan yang paling fatal. Ia hanyalah anak kecil, Harry," jelas Dumbledore sambil tersenyum.

"TAPI DIA YANG MEMBUNUH ORANG TUA DAN TEMANKU!"

Gebrakan kasar yang terdengar dari meja tempat duduk Harry dan Dumbledore itu membuat Dumbledore serta pelanggan cafe yang lain terperangah kaget dan terdiam sesaat. Dumbledore mengamati pemuda yang masih terengah-engah menahan amarah di hadapannya. Pundak yang bergetar serta gertakan gigi yang ditahan di balik bibirnya itu memperlihatkan betapa ia menahan kekesalan serta dendamnya yang mendalam. Setidaknya Dumbledore tahu, yang harus diselamatkan bukan hanya masa depan ataupun Tom. Pemuda misterius bermata hijau cemerlang dengan bekas luka di dahi di depannya ini juga harus ia selamatkan dari apa yang ia jalani di masa depan.

Di umur yang masih muda itu, ia harus berhadapan dengan bermacam-macam masalah. Bahkan sekarang, ia yang harusnya hanya menjadi seorang penyihir muda biasa yang menjalani sekolahnya di sekolah Hogwarts seperti anak lainnya, dibebankan hidup dan mati seluruh manusia, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Menghela nafas, Dumbledore meraih rambut berantakan berwarna hitam itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Nak. Bukan maksudku menyinggungmu. Tapi itulah kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang," ucap Dumbledore menenangkan.

"Bukan itu maksudku─ tapi... tapi bagaimana pun sosoknya yang sekarang, di pikiranku ia tetaplah Voldemort, _Sir_."

"Lantas, bagaimana dengan tatapan kasihmu yang tadi kau tunjukkan kepada Tom, Harry?" tanya pengajar Transfigurasi di masa sekarang itu.

"Itu... hanya─ Aku hanya berpura-pura, _Sir_," tukas Harry yang sekarang memilih memandangi pemandangan kota London di luar.

"Itu bukan pura-pura, Nak. Di dalam lubuk hatimu kau menyadari bahwa Tom yang sekarang adalah bagaikan perwujudanmu di masa kecil, kan? Kau tahu kalau ia sama denganmu yang kesepian akan cinta kasih, dijauhi oleh orang-orang di masa kecilmu, baik dirimu dan dirinya adalah darah-campur, dan bagaimana reaksinya saat ia melihat sihir yang ternyata ia miliki." Terlihat Harry berusaha mengabaikan kata-kata Dumbledore yang menunjukkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang bersimpati dengan Tom di masa kecil karena Tom bagaikan cerminan dirinya sendiri.

"Dialah yang membunuh orangtuaku, Professor. Jika ia tidak membunuh mereka, maka aku tidak akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan dia! Aku akan memiliki keluarga dan tidak akan terlibat dalam ketamakannya itu!"

"Tapi sekarang kau berada di masa ini, Nak. Di masa ia bukanlah seorang Pangeran Kegelapan yang membunuh orangtuamu. Dan apa kau tak ingat apa yang membedakanmu dengan dirinya, Harry?" sela Dumbledore. Membuat Harry kembali menutup mulutnya erat dan menyerah dengan perdebatan antara dia dan Dumbledore.

_"Rubah masa lalu itu dengan cinta, Harry."_

"Cinta, _Sir_."

"Ya, Harry. Cinta. Berikanlah apa yang kau punya kepada Tom yang sekarang, Harry. Ia sama seperti penyihir biasa lainnya. Namun di masa depan, ia hanya salah mengambil langkah. Ia hanya mengikuti ego dan akal tak sehatnya. Berikanlah ia kesempatan, Nak," pinta pria berjenggot abu-abu berkacamata setengah bulan itu. Harry menghela nafas dan mencoba berpikir jernih.

"...dari dulu, sejak aku tahu siapa pembunuh kedua orangtuaku─ dengan mendendam padanya, aku bisa bertahan hingga sekarang. Menyalahkan semua apa yang terjadi kepadanya dan pengikutnya membuatku bisa kompromi dengan perasaanku. Tapi dari lubuk hati, aku pun sadar kalau pemikiran itu hanya untuk menutupi kesalahanku yang tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang yang berharga bagiku..." Harry tersenyum sedih dan menoleh ke arah Dumbledore.

"Pengecut sekali 'kan, Professor?" kekeh Harry sambil mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Tidak, Nak. Itu adalah sikap yang sangat tegar dan berani untuk anak seumuranmu. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini," ujar Dumbledore lembut yang membuat Harry tersenyum pahit dan memandang pemandangan kota London untuk terakhir kalinya.

"...aku akan menemui Tom lagi besok..."

Mata hijau milik Harry berkilau terkena pancaran matahari yang mulai bersembunyi di antara awan-awan. Dumbledore terdiam dan tersenyum kepada seorang pemuda di masa depan yang ada di hadapannya.

Takdir yang sudah ia pilih di masa ini. Memantapkan hati yang tadinya ragu akan keputusannya dalam menolong musuh besarnya di masa depan. Pria tua paruh baya itu menganguk pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"_Well_, selamat datang di masa lalu, Harry."

xxxxxx

**Menara Astronomi, Hogwarts School, 30 Juni 1997.**

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, Harry. Ini hanya bisa dilakukan sekali seumur hidup. Gagal atau tidak dalam misi ini, kuperingatkan agar kau untuk langsung kembali ke masa kita yang sekarang sesuai dengan umurmu di saat itu. Sihir kuno ini juga hanya bisa bertahan selama paling maksimal 40 tahun. Lebih dari itu nyawamu yang jadi taruhannya, Harry.

Dan harus kau ingat, kau tak boleh lebih berada di masa itu pada saat 'kau' lahir. Jika kau masih di sana sementara kau di masa itu sudah lahir, maka waktu akan mengambil jiwamu baik dari tubuhmu sekarang dan saat kau bayi. Intinya, eksistensimu di dunia ini menghilang sepenuhnya. Waktu tak bisa dipermainkan, kau tahu?" jelas panjang lebar dari seorang remaja putri Gryffindor yang berlutut di lantai kayu menara Astronomi.

Pemuda berkacamata bulat yang menggenggam sebuah kalung emas menganguk mengerti. Rekannya yang masih sibuk menggoreskan sebuah tongkat kayu di lantai itu menatap Harry dengan pandangan serius.

"Kalungkan _Time Turner_ itu di lehermu dan bantu aku membuat pentagram ini, Harry. Jangan membuang-buang waktu," tukas Hermione, remaja putri itu, sambil melanjutkan kegiatan menggoreskan-tongkat kayu-ke-lantai-kayu itu. Dengan sigap, Harry langsung mengalungkannya di lehernya dan ikut menggoreskan lantai itu dengan potongan kayu yang dibagi Hermione. Ron, salah seorang sahabatnya juga, sedang berada di Ruang Aula Besar untuk mengawasi para murid Hogwarts lain yang sedang mendengarkan pemberitahuan mengenai kematian Dumbledore oleh Professor Mcgonagall.

Ya, Dumbledore dibunuh oleh Snape yang sekarang telah melarikan diri bersama dengan Draco Malfoy dan _Death Eater_ yang lain. Ironis memang, orang yang paling ia percaya namun orang yang membunuhnya juga. Mengingat hal yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu hanya membuat kepala dan jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Balas dendam adalah hal yang pasti akan ia lakukan nanti jika ia bertemu empat mata dengan Si Rambut Minyak dan Si Ferret itu.

"Yak! Selesai!" teriak Hermione senang dan melempar tongkat kayu itu ke arah kirinya. Ia memandang puas hasil goresan berbentuk pentagram rumit dengan tulisan _ancient rune_ di sekitar pentagram itu. Ditolehkan kepalanya dan ia pun berjalan mendekati Harry. Ia pun mengutak-atik _Time Turner_ di leher Harry.

"Aku akan mengirimkanmu ke masa saat Vo─Voldemort masih berumur sebelas tahun. Bayangkan apa saja yang ada di panti asuhan itu, Harry. Dan... teteskan darahmu di atas pentagram ini," ujar Hermione sambil melangkah mundur, tanpa memutuskan pandangannya ke sahabatnya yang memandangnya bingung.

"Tetes?"

"Gigit ibu jarimu dan teteskan darahmu. Satu tetes tak masalah, Harry. Cepat lakukan sebelum Filch datang! Professor Mcgonagall pasti melakukan pengamanan ketat di lingkungan Hogwarts ini, kau tahu?" sergah Hermione. Harry mengikuti perintahnya dan menggigit ibu jarinya.

Setetes, dua tetes jatuh ke atas pentagram yang secara ajaib, darah itu menyebar mengikuti goresan yang dibuat Hermione dan dirinya. Saat darah itu berhasil mengisi seluruh goresan pentagram, Hermione menggumamkan bahasa yang Harry tak mengerti artinya. Di saat Harry ingin bertanya apa yang Hermione lakukan, cahaya terang bersinar dari pentagram tersebut. _Time Turner_ yang tadinya diam, tiba-tiba berputar kencang mengikuti cahaya yang makin lama menutupi sekitar pandangan Harry.

"Kau harus ingat, Harry. Kesempatanmu hanya sekali. Dan─ kumohon, rubahlah masa lalu itu dengan apa yang kau miliki, Harry. Aku percaya padamu..." teriak Hermione yang makin terdengar samar-samar di telinga Harry. Harry memejamkan matanya saat cahaya itu mencapai setinggi badannya dan menutupi seluruh penglihatannya. Sensasi aneh menyelimuti tubuhnya yang membuatnya terpelanting ke segala arah. Hingga ia meraih ujung cahaya yang amat sangat terang dan tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai batu yang keras, membuat kepalanya terantuk lantai dan kacamatanya terjatuh entah di mana serta kakinya yang melawan gravitasi ─dengan tak elegannya, kakinya terangkat ke atas─.

Penderitaannya berhenti saat ia mendengar suara khas anak kecil yang terdengar penasaran itu. Diliriknya si pemilik suara yang berada tepat di pandangan matanya. Walaupun posisinya terbalik karena ia terlentang di lantai dan pandangannya mengabur, ia tahu siapa anak kecil yang duduk di kursi kayu dengan pandangan meremehkan itu.

"Kau siapa?"

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Xxxxxx

**Stasiun **_**King's Cross**_**, 01 September 1938.**

"Kau mau satu ruangan denganku, Tom?" tanya Harry sambil menunjuk satu kompartemen yang masih kosong. Tom mendelik dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kompartemen yang ditunjuk Harry tadi, seolah tak mendengarkan apa yang Harry tanyakan. Harry mendengus pelan dan berjalan mengikuti Tom dari belakang.

Tak banyak yang berbeda dari masanya, Hogwarts Express tetaplah sama. Hanya saja, murid-murid yang masuk ke dalam kereta itu adalah orang yang sangat berbeda tentunya. Harry melirik ke arah lorong yang sekarang masih ramai dengan hilir mudik anak-anak kecil seumuran Tom yang mengejar kodok yang melompat-lompat. Harry terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak kecil yang mengingatkannya pada Neville di tahun pertamanya.

Harry tak menyadari bahwa saat ia terkekeh itu ada sepasang bola mata hitam yang menatapnya intens. Tom menatapnya dari balik buku Sejarah Sihir yang ia buka lebar-lebar di depan wajahnya.

Harry Black.

Adalah nama yang membuat penasaran seorang Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bertindak di luar nalar saat Harry akan meninggalkan kamarnya saat itu. Yang ia tahu, ia tidak suka dengan keberadaan orang yang tidak dikenalnya, apalagi Harry yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya. Buktinya, ia menolak saat Dumbledore dan Harry kembali datang ke panti asuhannya keesokan harinya yang berniat menemaninya ke Diagon Alley, dengan alasan ia sudah tahu di mana letak Diagon Alley dan apa saja yang dibeli berdasarkan surat yang Dumbledore berikan kemarin.

Anehnya, saat Harry bersikeras untuk menemaninya ke Diagon Alley, ia tak bisa menolaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Akhirnya, ia dan Harry membeli perlengkapan sihir mereka bersama-sama. Oh demi apapun, ia ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke bukunya saat mengingat betapa baiknya Harry saat menjelaskan apa saja yang ia butuhkan dan di mana letaknya─yang sebenarnya Tom sudah tahu apa saja dan di mana─. Lagi-lagi ia bersikap aneh dengan berdiam diri mengikuti Harry kemana ia pergi. Walaupun terkadang ia menyadari ada yang aneh dari kilatan mata hijau cemerlang itu saat menatapnya.

Terkesan seperti ingin membunuhnya, namun juga di saat yang sama ia seperti bersimpati kepadanya─

Hah, benar bukan, otaknya mulai aneh. Ia bersikap di luar kebiasaannya berkat pemuda bermata hijau _emerald_ itu. Terima kasih kepada Harry Black.

Kenapa di saat ia menatap mata hijau cemerlang dan bekas luka sambaran kilat yang membuatnya penasaran itu, tubuhnya seakan-akan tak mengikuti akal sehatnya? Ia bagaikan anak kecil yang merengek-rengek untuk ditemani ke mana saja. Demi lima bir Gin milik Mrs. Cole, menyebutkannya saja membuat Tom mual. Ia memang anak kecil, tapi ia bukanlah anak kecil biasa seperti anak-anak di panti asuhannya.

Sepertinya ia mempunyai koneksi yang aneh dengan Harry yang walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu koneksi apa itu. Seakan-akan antara ia dan Harry adalah satu kesatuan. Tapi kenapa?

"Hei, Tom. Kau sudah memilih masuk ke asrama mana?"

Tom mengernyit mendengar Harry memanggil namanya dengan nama depan. Walaupun ia memang penasaran dengan pemuda di hadapannya, tapi tak berarti juga ia membolehkan orang yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya memanggil namanya seenak jidat.

"Riddle, Black. Panggil aku dengan Riddle. Siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan nama Tom? Dan ya, aku sudah memilih asrama mana," dengus Tom sambil membalik buku sejarah sihir tepat di depan mukanya. Alis Harry menyatu melihat kelakuan anak kecil yang bertindak sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Baiklah, _Sir_ Riddle. Maafkan kesalahanku dalam menyebutkan nama anda. Kalau boleh tahu, asrama mana yang mau anda tempati, _Sir_?"

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan tak berguna itu."

Alis Harry berkedut.

Diambilnya buku itu dari hadapan Tom dan ditariknya pipi pucat Tom dengan tangan kanannya. Tom mengerang keras dan menendang perut Harry sekuat tenaga, namun Harry yang sama keras kepalanya semakin menguatkan tarikannya di pipi Tom yang memerah.

"Apa perlu kuajarkan untuk bertindak sopan di hadapan orang yang lebih tua enam tahun darimu, hah, _little brat_?!" Terdengar teriakan mengumpat yang keluar dari mulut Tom dan raungan marah dari mulut Harry selama beberapa menit.

Xxxxxxx

**Ruang Aula Besar, Hogwarts School, 01 September 1938.**

"Macauley, Amabel!"

Seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam bergelombang maju ke kursi tempat _Sorting Hat_ berada. Terlihat Dumbledore tersenyum kepada anak perempuan itu dan menaruh topi lusuh itu di kepala anak itu.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Anak perempuan itu tersenyum bangga dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kerumunan asrama Gryffindor. Banyak yang menyalaminya dan tertawa bersamanya. Melihat hal itu Harry hanya menatap bosan dan mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih berdenyut sakit. Merlin, tendangan dedemit kecil itu tak disangkanya sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana pun juga walau dia anak kecil, anak itu tak bisa dianggap anak kecil biasa.

Ia melirik anak kecil yang ia maksud dan menatapnya tajam. Jikalau tatapan bisa membolongi kepala, maka Harry pasti akan langsung melakukannya kepada Si Rambut Hitam Kelam itu.

"Marvolo Riddle, Tom!"

Sosok anak kecil angkuh itu pun maju ke depan dan duduk di kursi itu. Harry mengamati gerak gerik Tom dengan seksama. Sekilas, saat topi lusuh itu ditaruh di kepalanya, terlihat wajah yang penuh kebanggaan dan keangkuhan. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya dengan topi lusuh itu. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar teriakan keras dari topi itu.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sontak di bagian Slytherin langsung berteriak dengan kerasnya dan tertawa senang. Anak kecil itu pun duduk di kursi asrama dan hanya menganguk saat banyak murid yang berbicara dengannya.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya sampailah giliran Harry yang dipanggil. Sebelum ia maju, kepala sekolah di masa sekarang, Professor Dippet, memberitahukan ke murid-murid bahwa Harry adalah murid pindahan dari _Brazilian Wizarding School_ yang mengikuti program studi pertukaran pelajar ─yang tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalan dan sedikit mantra-mantra Dumbledore ke Professor Dippet beserta jajarannya─. Saat topi lusuh itu ditaruh di kepalanya, ia kembali mengingat bagaimana ia di saat tahun pertamanya. Lucu sekali bila di kelas tujuh ini, ia kembali diseleksi di mana asrama yang akan ia tuju.

"Hmm... tunggu dulu, kau penjelajah waktu? Ooh, dari masa depan, Nak? Tak kusangka sekali... Hmm, kau harus kutempatkan di mana─ Ini pilihan yang sangat sulit, kau tahu? Kau memiliki keberanian khas Gryffindor, tetapi kalau kau di Slytherin, kau akan memiliki posisi pertama di sana. Oh, tidak juga, kedua setelah anak kecil angkuh yang sebelum kau itu─ hmm..." Terdengar gumaman suara kecil di kepalanya.

'Aku minta kau tempatkan aku di Gryffindor. Tidak, tidak di Slytherin. Aku tak suka dengan kelakuan anak-anak Slytherin,' pikir Harry.

"Aah─ egois sekali, eh? Padahal dengan Slytherin, kau akan mencapai puncak kehebatanmu. Hmm... kalau kau meminta, baiklah─ GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry pun menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah murid-murid Gryffindor yang tertawa dan bersorak. Ia menyalami dan menganguk hormat saat beberapa murid laki-laki dan perempuan berkenalan dengannya.

Ia pun mengambil sepotong roti dan meminum segelas jus labu. Ia tak bernafsu makan saat itu. Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya daripada memakan makanan yang walaupun terlihat lezat di hadapannya.

Setelah dibubarkan oleh Professor Dippet, Harry pun melangkah ke arah asrama Gryffindor dengan mengikuti kerumunan anak-anak tahun pertama. Selesai berganti baju, ia pun melemparkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur tanpa berkata apapun ke teman-teman sekamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan perutnya masih terasa sakit. Dalam beberapa detik, ia tertidur lelap dengan selimut nyaman di sekitar tubuhnya.

xxxxx

* * *

**Bersambung**

A/N:

Aiyaa... Ini kepanjangan ya? Maafkan saya orz orz Chap selanjutnya nanti ta kurangin kok. :3 Chap ini buat penjelasan yang kemarin aja.

Sankyuu review dan fave-nya ; m ; itu sangat meng-aw-kan hatiku /apanya

Btw, yang kemarin pace-nya cepat ya? 8'D Saya ga ngeh kalau ternyata cepet. ww Nanti saya perlambat lagi biar greget(?)

Review please? ;3


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: Slash, OC, dan Time-Travel**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Chap****ter**** 2 _ ****Slug Club**

**.**

**Asrama Gryffindor, Hogwarts School, ****05**** September 1938.**

"_Aku membutuhkan Professor Snape... Aku tak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi..."_

"_Severus... Aku membutuhkannya..."_

"_Severus... Kumohon..."_

"AVADA KEDAVRA_!"_

Mata hijau cemerlang itu terbuka lebar.

Nafasnya tak beraturan dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia segera menggapai meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil kacamata bulat miliknya. Dipakainya kacamata itu dengan tangan yang bergemetar. Tak terasa air mata menetes di wajahnya.

Mimpi itu lagi. Berkali-kali ia memimpikan kejadian yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia pun menyeka air mata dan keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar ruangan.

Semuanya masih tertidur. Dari jendela ruangan, ia menyadari bahwa langit masih gelap. Matahari masih belum muncul, kemungkinan saat ini masih jam dua atau tiga pagi hari. Ia mendesah saat mengetahui jam berapa ia terbangun.

Beberapa saat ia masih memandangi pemandangan luar dari jendela yang terdapat di sebelah kanannya. Otaknya masih mencerna dengan apa yang baru ia mimpikan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kenapa ia begitu lemah dan sama sekali tak berguna di saat orang-orang yang terpenting baginya meninggal?

Cedric, Sirius, dan sekarang Dumbledore...

Ia tak berguna. _Yeah_, embel-embel semacam 'Dia-yang-Bertahan-Hidup' atau 'Dia-yang-Terpilih' adalah dusta belaka yang dibuat oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan kambing hitam atas bangkitnya Pangeran Kegelapan. Kalau ia berhasil membunuh Voldemort, maka ia akan diagung-agungkan oleh semua orang di dunia ini. Dan jikalau ia gagal, maka ia akan dicemooh dan bahkan tak dianggap di dunia ini.

Berulang kali sejak ia menjejakkan kakinya di masa lampau ini, ia berpikir apakah pilihannya ini hanya sebagai pelarian dirinya dari masalah-masalah yang ia hadapi di masanya? Pengecutkah kalau ia sekarang justru tertidur lelap di tempat tidur asrama sementara Hermione dan Ron serta teman-temannya yang lain berjuang untuk hidup dari Voldemort dan pengikutnya?

Hah, itukah hal yang dibanggakan oleh orang-orang tamak itu?

Harry mendesah untuk kedua kalinya di pagi hari ini.

Disingkirkannya semua pikiran negatif itu, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Berendam adalah pilihan yang tepat baginya saat ini. Setidaknya pikiran-pikiran negatif yang menempel di tubuhnya bisa terguyur dengan air dingin di pagi hari.

- u -

**Pintu Masuk Menara Jam, ****Hogwarts School, ****10**** September 1938.**

"Oi, Black! Kau mau ke mana?"

Pemuda bermata hijau itu menoleh ke belakang, menatap pemuda berambut hitam ikal kecoklatan dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan tegap yang menghampirinya sambil membawa beberapa buku tebal.

"Perpustakaan. Ada apa, Brawn?" Pemuda tinggi yang dipanggil Brawn itu menganguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanyanya.

"Silahkan." Brawn tersenyum lebih lebar dan merangkul pundak Harry.

"Kau benar-benar berbeda dari Black yang biasanya, kau tahu? Walau kemarin semuanya diam saja mengenai ini, tapi kau sekarang terkenal seantreo Hogwarts! Hah, tak ada yang menyangka bahwa keturunan Black akan masuk ke Gryffindor! Tak akan pernah! Aku akan memberimu lima ratus galleon jikalau kau memberikanku lagi tontonan menarik atas wajah merengut dan horror yang ditampilkan oleh si Cerewet Walburga seperti waktu itu."

Harry mendesah pelan dan mengabaikan pujian coretejekan yang dilontarkan teman seangkatannya sekarang itu. Memang benar ia membuat seluruh anak Slytherin menjadi kesal dan mencapnya sebagai musuh besar Slytherin. Hey, hanya karena namanya Black namun berada di Gryffindor dan ia bersitegang sekali dengan Walburga Black, sekarang hidupnya akan selalu dibenci oleh anak-anak Slytherin yang bahkan sama sekali tak ia kenal. Siapa yang menyuruh Walburga menabrak badannya dan melontarkan kutukan padanya sehingga secara refleks ia pun membela diri dan menyerang balik yang ternyata membuat tubuh Walburga terlempar tiga meter ke belakang dan tercebur ke Danau Hitam?

Saat beberapa murid Slytherin menolong Walburga yang meronta-ronta berteriak ia akan tenggelam, ia dihadapkan dengan Orion Black, murid Slytherin tahun pertama yang menunjuk wajah Harry sambil berdesis mengikrarkan sebuah dendam. Oh, baik sekali. Apakah sekarang Harry harus menobatkan dirinya sendiri dengan nama baru yaitu 'Anak-Pemancing-Dendam-Siapapun-yang-Lewat'? Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengaburkan ingatan tak menyenangkannya yang ia terima sedari awal tahun ketujuhnya.

"Mau apa kau di perpustakaan, Black? Tak cukupkah kau membuat Professor Slughorn dan Dumbledore menganggapmu anak emas, huh?" kekeh Brawn sambil berjalan mendahului Harry yang sekarang memasuki pintu perpustakaan. Mengerutkan alisnya, Harry mendengus.

Teman satu kamarnya ini memang berbeda dengan Ron. Ia begitu ceria, jahil dan selalu tertawa. Rambut coklat tua yang ikal serta senyum jahilnya itu mengingatkannya pada sosok ayahnya dan Sirius. Entah kenapa, ia selalu menganggap Danny Brawn adalah sosok muda ayahnya. Harry menahan senyumnya saat memikirkan jikalau ayahnya dan dirinya seangkatan dan menjadi sahabat baik.

Dilangkahkannya ke arah deretan buku bertuliskan 'Pengetahuan mengenai Ilmu Sihir Hitam'. Di masa ini, ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk pertarungan yang sewaktu-waktu ia jalani di kemudian hari. Ingat bahwa masa ini adalah masa-masa di mana Pangeran Kegelapan masih di bangku sekolah sihir dan menekuni ilmu hitamnya dengan baik secara diam-diam?

Ia berjalan menyamping mengikuti deretan buku-buku tebal yang ia butuhkan untuk saat ini. Menambah rapalan mantra adalah hal yang paling ia butuhkan. Setidaknya, dengan ini ia merasa lebih aman jikalau Walburga ataupun Orion dan kawanannya akan menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Apakah hidupnya memang selalu dipenuhi masalah? Harry menghela nafas sambil mengambil buku di rak ketiga.

"Minggir."

Ucapan satu kata yang terdengar penuh dengan keangkuhan itu berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemui sosok anak kecil berambut hitam dengan tatanan rambut yang rapi sedang menatapnya tajam. Harry pun mengerutkan alisnya.

'Ini dia si sumber masalah yang pertama,' batin Harry.

"Kau dengar atau tidak, hah? Kubilang minggir dari situ, Black," dengusnya kesal. Sepertinya kejadian di kompartemen itu masih diingat oleh bocah angkuh satu ini. Membungkukkan badannya, Harry tersenyum jahil.

"Memangnya dengan tubuh kecilmu itu kau bisa mengambil buku-buku itu?" ejek Harry dengan tatapan oh-pasti-kau-butuh-bantuan-dariku.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau sendiri dengan tubuh kurus dan pendekmu itu saja bisa mengambilnya."

Menajamkan tatapannya, Harry pun melangkah minggir ke kanan dan mengamati gerak gerik bocah angkuh yang sekarang mengambil buku mengenai ilmu sihir hitam di rak pertama. Anak kecil itu pun balas menatap Harry dengan tatapan tajam. Terjadilah perang saling tatap yang pada akhirnya Harry berjalan menjauhi bocah itu dan mencari buku yang lain di pojokan rak.

_'Hah, dasar ular. Bagaimana pun masih kecil atau tidak, sifatnya sama buruknya_,' cibir Harry dalam hati. Ia pun melirik Tom yang sekarang membolak balik buku itu dan terdiam sebentar, namun beberapa saat kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempat semula tanpa berbicara apapun. Tom pun berjinjit saat ia ingin meraih buku di rak ketiga. Tangannya yang kecil menggapai-gapai buku tebal berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan 'Penyihir-penyihir Ilmu Hitam jilid dua'. Harry menyeringai melihat Tom yang kesusahan untuk mengambil buku itu. Saat ia mendengar Tom berdesis kesal dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihir pucatnya yang terbuat dari _yew_ ─yang sepertinya berniat merapalkan mantra pemanggil ke buku itu─, ia pun berjalan mendekati Tom.

"Lain kali, kalau kau memang kesusahan dan ada orang yang lebih dewasa di dekatmu, mintalah bantuan kepada mereka," ujar Harry bijak sambil mengambilkan buku itu dan menyodorkannya ke arah Tom. Alis hitam Tom menyatu dan mendengus kesal.

"Aku tak perlu bantuanmu, Black." Tanpa bicara lagi, Tom pun berbalik dan meninggalkan Harry yang masih dalam posisi mengulurkan buku itu. Kedutan di dahi Harry bertambah. '_Bocah sialan, angkuh, tak tahu terima kasih, dan brengsek_.'

Harry pun menguatkan hati dan berjanji tak akan membantu makhluk sialan itu untuk kedua kalinya. Dimasukkannya buku itu secara paksa ke dalam rak keempat─dengan maksud, jika bocah itu kembali lagi untuk mencari buku itu lagi, ia akan kesulitan untuk mencarinya─ dan merutuk bocah itu lagi, barulah ia meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan hati yang dongkol.

- u -

**Ruang Asrama Gryffindor, Hogwarts School, 26 Oktober 1938.**

Harry menggulingkan dan melentangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk. Ia menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya lelah dengan rutinitas yang padat. Di tahun ketujuh ini, ia diharuskan untuk belajar lebih giat lagi dan berlatih mantra-mantra baru dan berbagai latihan pertahanan sihir secara otodidak di kamar kebutuhan. Tak lupa dengan acara perkumpulan Professor Slughorn yang memakan waktu hingga tengah malam itu.

Terutama di bulan ini, Oktober, Slughorn memiliki ide yang amat sangat buruk bagi Harry. Pesta kostum yang bertemakan Halloween. Oh Merlin, ia membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup dan latihan bertarung, bukannya bersantai ria sambil memakai kostum vampir ataupun mumi dan bercengkerama dengan professor berwajah kodok itu. Ia tak habis pikir, untuk apa Slughorn mengadakan pesta Halloween yang sebetulnya tak berguna itu.

Godaan untuk menolak ajakan dari Slughorn itu sangatlah besar. Namun, lagi-lagi Brawn dengan seenaknya menyetujui ajakan Slughorn itu dan berjanji akan datang bersama dirinya dengan kostum Halloween yang sangat keren. Entah apa yang ia maksud dengan 'keren' itu.

"Hei, Harry! Daripada kau bermalas-malasan seperti kucing, lebih baik kau memikirkan kostum apa yang cocok dengan kita berdua!" teriak pelaku utama dalam pengganggu hidup Harry selama tahun ketujuh ini. Harry melirik pemuda itu dan mengerang pelan.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sebentar, Brawn? Dan untuk kostum kerenmu itu silahkan kau pikirkan sendiri. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pesta itu, kau tahu?" dengusnya meledek dan berbalik memunggungi Brawn. Pemuda tinggi itu mengerutkan alisnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Harry terangkat ke atas dan mata hijaunya terbelalak lebar menyadari posisinya sekarang. Ia melayang di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan seringaiannya, Brawn semakin terlihat menyebalkan.

"Oi, Brawn! Turunkan aku!"

"_No_. Kalau kuturunkan yang ada kau hanya bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur dan tak akan membantuku. Lebih baik kau melayang di udara saja dan merasakan indahnya tempat tidur kita dari atas sana," kekehnya sambil menggerakkan tongkat sihirnya yang menyebabkan Harry ikut bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Harry berteriak saat ia merasa tubuhnya digerakkan ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Brawn!"

"Tidak sampai kau mau menggerakkan pantatmu dari tempat tidurmu itu, Black!"

"Ka─"

"Kuhitung dalam hitungan lima detik kalau begitu. Pilih membantuku atau kau jatuhkan dari situ ke lantai?" gertaknya.

"Ap─"

"Lima. Empat. Tiga."

"Oi! Kau menghitungnya terlalu cepat!"

"Dua."

"_Fine_! Aku akan membantumu dan sekarang turunkan aku, Sialan!"

Brawn menyeringai jahil. Diarahkannya tongkat sihir itu ke bawah dan perlahan tubuh Harry menyentuh tempat tidurnya seperti semula. Harry tersenyum lebar ke arah Brawn yang ikut tersenyum.

"_Stupefy_!"

Tubuh Brawn terlempar ke belakang sejauh dua meter dan menabrak tempat tidur yang berada di belakangnya. Melihat Brawn menjerit sakit, Harry tersenyum meledek ke arah Brawn.

"Kau tak membuat pilihan bahwa aku tak akan menyerangmu saat kau menurunkanku 'kan, Brawn?" Brawn menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan menggerutu pelan.

"Kau tak bilang kalau kau menyembunyikan tongkatmu di bawah bantal, Brengsek."

- u -

**Ruang Asrama Gryffindor, Hogwarts School, 31 Oktober 1938**.

Halloween _Party_. Adalah pesta yang tak pernah Harry rayakan selama hidupnya. Ah, minus saat ia berada di Hogwarts. Ia merayakannya bersama dengan murid yang lain dengan menikmati hidangan selama sehari di Aula Besar yang menampakkan pemandangan monster-monster dan hantu-hantu yang memakai berbagai kostum khas Halloween. Mungkin itu tak bisa diperhitungkan dalam pesta Halloween. Berbeda dengan hari ini yang secara paksa, ia diharuskan ikut dalam pesta tersebut memakai kostum keren yang Brawn usulkan. _Yeah_, keren katanya. Diliriknya kostum yang ia pakai sekarang di tubuhnya.

Jubah panjang hitam dengan kerah atas yang menjunjung tinggi di sekitar lehernya dengan puring merah darah yang menutupi kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. Ditambah pita **besar** berwarna merah dan bercorak kotak-kotak di bagian dadanya. _Fabulous_. Jika Malfoy melihatnya, ia pasti ditertawakan sepanjang hidupnya karena penampilannya sekarang bagaikan boneka _teddy bear_ yang memakai jubah panjang hitam. Merlin, apakah sense _fashion_ Brawn sebegitu buruknya?

Ini salahnya juga yang hanya menerima berbagai kalimat yang dilontarkan Brawn saat itu. Hei, salahkan Brawn juga yang mengajaknya membicarakan masalah kostum di saat ia setengah tidur setengah sadar pada waktu itu. Harry menggaruk-garuk rambutnya sambil mengerang.

"Kalau kau terus menggaruk rambutmu, nanti kepalamu botak lo, Black."

Harry menatap tajam orang yang sekarang melangkah masuk ke kamar tidur mereka. Brawn terkekeh melihat tatapan tajam yang dilontarkan padanya. Ia bergerak memutar dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Harry yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana?" Ia mengedipkan matanya. Harry berjengit.

"Bagaimananya bagaimana?"

"Kostumku! Bagaimana? Sesuai 'kan dengan kostummu?" ujar Brawn sambil berpose dengan berbagai gerakan. Harry memicingkan matanya dan mengamati kostum Brawn dari atas ke bawah. Kain hitam besar yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya namun terpotong tak rapi─berumbai-rumbai lebih tepatnya─ di bagian bawah dengan dua bolongan tambahan di bagian wajah yang Harry asumsikan sebagai bolongan mata untuk melihat. Harry mengernyitkan matanya.

"...sebelum itu, kau namai apa kostumku ini?"

"Vampir!"

"...dan kostummu?"

"Kelelawar! Pas 'kan?!" ujarnya senang. Harry tersenyum penuh kehangatan dan mendekati Brawn yang masih berpose sambil melepaskan dasi merah kotak-kotak lalu melemparkannya ke arah kanannya.

"Ada ap─GYAA!"

Dua bola mata coklat yang dimiliki Brawn terasa nyeri selama kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit.

- u -

**Slurghon's Club, Hogwarts School, 31 Oktober 1938.**

"Aaah, Harry! Kemarilah, Nak!"

Mata hijau cemerlang itu bergerak dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan ke arah kanan tubuhnya. Sosok pria setengah baya yang bertubuh gemuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Secara otomatis, Harry tersenyum ke arah pria itu dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Selamat malam, Professor. Terima kasih atas undangannya. Saya sangat senang karena dapat berpartisipasi dalam acara ini," ujarnya. Professor itu semakin menyunggingkan senyumannya dan merangkul pundak pemuda itu.

"Justru aku merasa senang dengan kehadiranmu, Nak. Aku tak pernah melihat mata hijau cemerlang seperti milikmu itu selama hidupku! Dan kepintaranmu itu, oh Merlin, kau sungguh membuatku tercengang dengan ramuan buatanmu!" puji Professor itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Harry. Harry terbatuk kecil saat merasakan kerasnya tepukan itu dan kembali tersenyum.

_'Terima kasih kepada calon muridmu yang berhidung bengkok itu, Professor,_' batin Harry sambil mengingat-ingat berbagai ramuan yang 'diajarkan' oleh sebuah buku yang dimiliki oleh sang _'Half-Blood Prince'_.

"Ah, pujian anda terlalu besar untukku, Professor." Slurghon tersenyum penuh makna dan mengangukkan kepalanya yang besar. Di sudut matanya, ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang memakai jubah Slytherin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Matanya yang bulat terbelalak saat melihat anak kecil itu. Ia pun tersenyum kepada Harry.

"Maafkan aku, Nak. Aku harus menemui seseorang dahulu. Kau tak keberatan, kan? Terima kasih atas waktumu, sebelumnya." Slurghon menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengedipkan matanya.

"Oh, tak apa, Professor! Justru sayalah yang merasa senang." Dengan kalimat itu, Slurghon pergi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya yang gemuk dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju orang yang ia maksud.

Senyum di wajah Harry langsung menghilang seketika saat ia merasa Professor itu sudah jauh darinya. Ia pun menghela nafas dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar saat sebuah suara menginterupsi pemikirannya.

"Saya merasa senang untuk berpartisipasi dengan acara ini, eh? Tak kusangka kau pintar dalam berbohong seperti itu, Black." Harry memicingkan matanya dan menatap pemuda yang menghampirinya dengan dua gelas _butterbeer_ di tangannya.

"Kalau berbohong demi kebaikan itu bagus kan, Brawn?" ujar Harry sambil mengambil satu gelas dari tangan Brawn yang terulur kepadanya. Brawn terkekeh pelan sambil melepas kain hitam yang dipakainya─yang cukup membuat Harry terheran-heran, bisa-bisanya ia tahan dengan kostum yang _absurd_ seperti itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau akan secepat ini masuk ke dalam Slug Club, Black. Ia sangat pemilih, kau tahu? Hanya orang-orang yang dirasa 'istimewa' yang bisa masuk ke dalam klub ini. Aku saja membutuhkan waktu lima tahun untuk bisa masuk ke dalam klub ini," ujar Brawn sambil menghela nafas. Alis Harry terangkat saat mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Tak kusangka kau sangat mengharapkan masuk ke klub ini, Brawn." Brawn berjengit pelan.

"Bukan itu maksud─ hei, sejak kapan anak kecil itu menjadi incaran Sluggie?" Alis Harry berkerut saat ia mendengar panggilan 'Sluggie' itu dan menoleh ke arah pandangan Brawn. Seharusnya ia tak kaget dengan pemandangan yang tak aneh itu. Tentu Professor Slughorn tahu bahwa anak itu mempunyai potensi seseorang yang 'istimewa' dari anak lainnya. Anak kecil yang membuat Harry bisa kembali ke masa lampau dengan sebuah misi rahasia. Anak kecil yang sekarang sedang berbincang penuh kedekatan dan keramahtamahan dengan Professor Slughorn.

Anak kecil yang bernama Tom Riddle.

.

Ia terus tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri saat melihat Professor itu mendekati dirinya yang sekarang berdiri di dekat lemari buku. Professor yang bernama Slughorn itu menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat membuatnya jijik. Saat Professor itu berada di dekatnya dan bertanya kabarnya, ia menjawab positif dengan tak lupa senyuman manis. Hampir saja senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian saat dilihatnya Professor itu melebarkan senyumannya yang semakin terasa aneh.

Tapi tak apa, asalkan pria tua ini mau menjawab pertanyaan yang selama ini teriang-iang di kepalanya sejak ia memasuki Hogwarts.

Setelah obrolan yang tak penting selama sepuluh menit, ia beranikan diri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Alis pria itu menyatu sebentar dan bola matanya bergulir ke atas, tanda berpikir. Ditunggunya jawaban dari pria itu yang sekarang mengusap-usap dagunya dan memajukan bibirnya.

Tak berapa lama, pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang membuatnya kecewa. Pria itu tak mengetahui jawaban yang ia cari. Dengan kecewa, ia pun meminta undur diri dengan alasan ia harus belajar di perpustakaan. Terlihat raut wajah yang panik di wajah yang gemuk itu saat mendengar penyataan dari dirinya. Pria itu meminta agar ia tetap di sini dan melanjutkan obrolan 'seru' dengannya. Ia pun menolak dengan halus dan pergi dari tempat yang menjijikkan itu.

Dilangkahkannya kaki kecilnya itu menuju perpustakaan. Ia berharap agar dapat mengetahui jawaban yang lebih pasti dari pertanyaannya itu. Di langkahnya yang kelima, ia sadari bahwa ada seseorang yang bermata hijau cemerlang yang mengikuti langkahnya sedari ia berpisah dengan pria tua itu.

Dengan seringaian penuh makna, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar dan bersiap untuk menyambut orang yang mengikutinya itu di sana.

- u -

**Perpustakaan, Hogwarts School, 31 Oktober 1938**.

"Tak kusangka, hobimu buruk juga, Black."

Harry berjengit saat mendengar pernyataan yang terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Tom Riddle berdiri angkuh di belakangnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Ini bukan hobiku, Tom. Bisakah kau tak mengagetkanku dengan berdiri tepat di belakangku dan bersikap tak menyadariku sedari kau meninggalkan ruangan Professor Slughorn?" desis Harry sambil menajamkan tatapannya. Tom tersenyum merendahkan dan berjalan ke arah lemari buku di sebelah kirinya.

Harry terdiam. Walaupun ia masih kecil, Tom yang sekarang juga sama bahayanya. Ia memiliki potensi yang lebih dari embel-embel pewaris Salazar Slytherin. Tentu dengan berat hati, Harry menyadari bahwa kekuatan sihir dan kepintaran yang dimiliki Tom lebih besar darinya. Hah, hanya orang bodoh yang tak menyadari itu.

Disingkirkannya pemikiran yang bagaikan mengagung-agungkan Tom itu. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Tom yang sekarang membuka album foto besar milik Hogwarts. Untuk apa ia membuka album lama yang tua seperti itu?

"Sedang apa kau, Tom?"

Anak kecil itu tak menjawab.

Menahan kekesalannya, Harry pun berjalan ke arahnya dan ikut memandangi foto yang terdapat di album itu. Hampir seluruhnya, foto itu memperlihatkan deretan murid Hogwarts per-asrama yang diurut sesuai tahunnya. Di atas kepala masing-masing anak di foto itu, terdapat tulisan yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah kepala anak itu. Tulisan yang sepertinya nama dari masing-masing anak. Harry mengamati satu persatu anak yang di album foto itu. Semuanya terasa asing. Tak ada yang ia kenali ataupun ia tahu. Tentu saja, ini adalah album foto tua yang berumur lebih dari lima puluh tahun darinya.

Secuil perasaan ingin tahu seakan berteriak di dalam otaknya. Bagaimana dengan Dumbledore? Apakah ia ada di salah satu foto yang terpampang di sana?

"Bisakah kau tidak menutupi cahayaku? Kau _sangat_ menggangguku, Black." Satu kalimat yang lagi-lagi penuh dengan nada keangkuhan itu didengarnya. Mengerutkan alisnya, ia pun berbalik dari tempatnya tadi dan berjalan ke arah tumpukan buku yang bertuliskan 'Berbagai Mantra dan Fungsinya'.

Setengah jam berlalu dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan. Harry yang masih merasa tersinggung, memilih untuk mencoba membaca berbagai buku yang ia pilih namun hasilnya nihil. Kekesalannya membuatnya tak berkonsentrasi. Lagipula di dalam pikirannya ia terus menerka-nerka apa tujuan Tom membuka album foto Hogwarts?

Apakah ia mencari kenalannya? Mungkin saja, dengan alasan yatim piatu, sangatlah besar kalau ia mencari kenalannya yang mungkin ada di album foto tersebut.

Tapi siapa? Lagipula apa petunjuk yang menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki kenalan di foto i─

Mata hijau cemerlang itu terbelalak.

Teringat dengan kata-kata Dumbledore di saat ia mengenalkannya pada Pensieve.

Kemungkinan besar, Tom mencari keluarganya dari nama marga yang dimilikinya. Ia mencari 'Riddle' yang tentunya sama sekali tak ada di daftar manapun. Tentunya ia yang sekarang sama sekali tidak tahu dengan asal usul ibunya yang sebetulnya keturunan Salazar Slytherin. Ia yang sekarang adalah anak kecil yang menganggap bahwa ayahnya-lah yang memiliki sihir, bukan ibunya.

Menoleh ke arah Tom sekali lagi, Harry memicingkan matanya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah menjelaskan yang sebenarnya ke Tom? Tapi apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Apakah sekarang waktunya Harry untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan mencegah langkah Tom yang akan lebih memilih kegelapan?

_'Kau _sangat_ menggangguku, Black.' _

Alis Harry berkedut saat mengingat kata-kata sialan itu. Hah, mati pun ia tak akan menjelaskan kenyataan yang sebenarnya ke anak sialan itu. Lebih baik ia menghadapi langsung Tom dengan pertarungan mantra dibanding harus menjelaskan dari hati ke hati mengenai apa yang terjadi di hidupnya sekarang dan nanti.

Namun begitu, Harry melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Tom yang sekarang mengambil satu buku album foto di rak buku itu. Harry pun berjalan ke sebelah Tom dan mengambil satu buku di rak ketiga dan membukanya. Mencoba senormal mungkin untuk mencari celah untuk berbicara dengan bocah sialan angkuh ini.

Mengambil nafas perlahan, Harry pun membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan─ sebelum satu suara yang angkuh itu kembali menginterupsinya.

"Kenapa bisa ada luka aneh di dahimu itu?" Harry mengatupkan rahangnya.

Harry terdiam dan memandang bingung pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu. Mendecak tak sabar, Tom kembali berbicara.

"Oi, aku bertanya, kau tahu?" Dipandangnya anak kecil yang masih tak menatap wajahnya dan memilih memandang buku album foto di hadapannya.

"Oi─"

"Namaku bukan 'Oi', Tom. Dan kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan diriku, heh?" cibir Harry. Tom memandang Harry dengan pandangan tak suka dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah album foto.

"Kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya, tak masalah bagiku."

Harry mendengus pelan mendengar pernyataan Tom yang terdengar marah itu. Ditutupnya buku yang ada di tangannya dan Harry pun kembali memilih acak buku di rak buku kedua.

"Luka ini kudapat saat aku masih bayi. Dikutuk oleh seseorang yang memendam kebencian kepadaku yang masih bayi."

Saat ini, perhatian Tom sepenuhnya ada pada Harry. Terlihat dari pandangannya yang hanya menunduk menatap deretan foto namun tak membalikkan halamannya ataupun melihatnya sama sekali.

"Fuh, bahkan dirimu yang masih bayi saja membuat orang benci padamu. Kurang lebih aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang yang mengutukmu itu, Black."

Alis Harry mengerut. Hah, tentu saja ia mengerti, yang mengutuknya adalah sosok dewasa dari dedemit kecil ini.

"Terserah kau mau berkomentar apa. Giliranku bertanya, apa yang sedang kau cari? Sepertinya yang kau cari begitu penting bagimu," balas Harry bertanya.

Sejenak, anak kecil itu terdiam dan hanya menunduk menatap buku yang terbuka lebar yang masih di halaman yang sama tepat di kedua tangan kecilnya. Harry tetap mengamati gerak gerik anak itu.

"Aku tak mencari apapun."

_Hah, pembohong._

"Bohong. Tak mungkin kalau kau tak mencari apapun. Kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Tom." Tom menatap tak suka ke arah Harry yang ikut menajamkan tatapannya. Setidaknya Harry tak mau kalah dalam ajang saling tatap ini.

Tom mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat Harry merasa ia tak akan mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya, anak kecil itu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku mencari ayahku yang seorang penyihir di sini."

_Bingo_.

- u -

**Ruang Aula Besar, Hogwarts School, 27 Desember 1938. **

Sejak pembicaraan mereka di perpustakaan dua bulan yang lalu, Harry tak pernah berbicara lagi dengan anak itu. Setelah pernyataan yang membuat Harry semakin yakin Tom akan melangkah ke dalam kegelapan, Tom langsung berbalik dan menjauhi Harry. Saat Harry menegurnya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi, Tom hanya terdiam dan meminta agar Harry melupakan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Hei, ia bermaksud untuk membantunya, apakah itu sikap yang pantas setelah kau menceritakan sebuah masalah kepadamu?

Setelahnya pun Harry hanya melihat anak itu di saat sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Tak sekalipun ia bertemu empat mata dengan Tom sejak hari itu. Entah apakah jadwal mereka yang memang terpisah atau anak itu menjauhinya? Memangnya kenapa? Ia hanya menceritakan apa masalahnya, bukan rahasia yang membuatnya akan terdesak, bukan?

Memikirkan hal itu hanya membuat Harry kesal dan ia menusuk kentang tumbuk yang ada di hadapannya lebih keras. Membuat Brawn yang ada di sebelahnya mengernyit heran dan menjauh sedikit darinya.

Sebetulnya apa yang salah?

.

"Harry anakku! Apakah kau ada waktu?" sapa Dumbledore di koridor saat berpapasan dengan Harry. Mengangukkan kepalanya, Harry pun mengikuti Dumbledore menuju ke ruangannya.

Ia pun disuguhi teh hangat, yang menurut cerita Dumbledore ia membeli teh itu dari toko Muggle─berkat pertemuan pertama mereka yang mengenalkannya pada teh Muggle─. Harry pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan memandangi Dumbledore yang sekarang menyesap tehnya perlahan dan mendesah menikmati teh hangat itu.

"Ada apa, Professor?" ujarnya tanpa basa basi. Setidaknya ia tak mungkin melewatkan waktunya untuk masuk ke kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang lima belas menit lagi akan dimulai. Menaruh cangkirnya, Dumbledore pun merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil sebuah barang dari sana.

Ia pun menaruh barang itu di meja, tepat di hadapan Harry yang merengut bingung.

Sebuah kunci besar dengan beberapa─mungkin sekitar kurang lebih dua puluhan kunci kecil di sekelilingnya.

"_Pardon_, _Sir_?"

"Ah, ya, itu adalah kunci rumah untukmu, Harry."

Mata hijau itu membelalak tak percaya. "A─apa maksud anda, Professor?"

Professor berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum penuh arti dan menganguk.

"Ya, aku memberikanmu rumah, Harry. Aku yakin kau sama sekali tak memiliki rumah untuk tinggal nantinya. Apakah kau lupa kalau kau akan lulus tahun depan? Setelah kau lulus, apa kau akan tinggal di jalan?" Harry menatap tak percaya calon kepala sekolah yang masih tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. Setidaknya dilihat dari kunci itu saja, ia yakin bahwa rumah yang akan ia tinggali adalah rumah yang _sangat_ besar. Satu kunci besar untuk pintu masuk rumah dan beberapa kunci untuk pintu kamar dan beberapa pintu yang Harry tak tahu apa itu.

"Err, maaf Professor. Tapi aku kira ini terlalu berlebihan dan aku tak yakin bisa membayar sewa rumah itu. Untuk lulus nanti, aku rasa aku bisa untuk menginap di ruma─"

"Nak Brawn maksudmu? Apa kau yakin kau akan tinggal di sana? Aku meragukannya, Harry. Kau pasti lebih memilih untuk tinggal di jalan daripada menyusahkan orang lain. Dan jangan berkata kalau kau akan tinggal di Knocturn Alley. Aku tahu kalau kau hanya memiliki sedikit uang di kantongmu," ujar Dumbledore sambil tersenyum senang. Membuat mulut Harry terkatup rapat dan tak bisa berkata apapun. Harry hanya bisa menunduk terdiam.

"Jadi aku tak punya pilihan selain tinggal di rumah yang anda sediakan?"

"Ooh, aku tak memaksamu, Harry. Hanya memberikan saran," kata Dumbledore yang mengelus jenggot panjangnya.

Harry tersenyum lemah. Bagaimana pun juga Dumbledore adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tinggal di sana─namun jika nanti aku memiliki uang, aku akan tetap membayar uang sewa kepada anda," ujar Harry panjang lebar sebelum Dumbledore memotong ucapannya lagi.

"_Deal_. Silahkan ambil kuncinya, Harry." Pria tua itu pun menyesap tehnya sekali lagi lalu tersenyum. Harry meraih kunci itu dan menatapnya tak bergeming.

"Ah, satu tambahan lagi, Nak." Mata hijau Harry menatap Dumbledore yang masih tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ya?"

"Kau akan tinggal dengan Tom di rumah itu."

Kunci rumah itu pun bergemerincing keras saat terjatuh di lantai ruangan Dumbledore.

.

Bersambung

.

* * *

A/N: Hah, selesai juga. Brawn yang sebagai OC di sini bukan peran utama banget kok. Jadi tenang aja yang ga begitu suka dengan chara OC di chap ini. ww Tapi nantinya peran Brawn juga penting dalam rangka membantu Harry coretyanggalau. /galauapaan

Selanjutnya mari kita saksikan bagaimana Harry mengayomi dedemit kecil yang sombong dalam satu atap. lol /disectusempra /diavadakedavra

Kalau pace-nya terasa cepat di chap ini, ya, jujur saya cepetin emang. 8'') soalnya masalah utama yang ada di fic ini masih jauuhh lagi. orz Daripada jadinya berpuluh-puluh chapter, jadi ta cepetin aja. Toh gitu-gitu aja kok kegiatan selama di tahun ketujuhnya /soktahu wkakaka

Review please?


End file.
